


One and Only.

by Umehito



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umehito/pseuds/Umehito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bucky, it’s always been Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in like…. 6 years, oh my god. Never would I have thought my first fic after taking such a long break would be of these two fuckers, but The Winter Solider ruined my life from the second I walked in the theatre. Now here I am, writing and publishing a fic at 3 am all because of this dumb superhero movie. Amazing.
> 
> This is unbeta’d, and though I did sift through It a few times, I’m sure there are mistakes I missed. If so, tell me!

The Winter Soldier is a man who does not exist anymore. At least, that’s what Bucky tries to tell himself. He attempts to smother down the memories of that part of his life in Steve’s kisses and warm touch. Strives to drown out the thoughts with the smooth music floating through Steve’s apartment and the sweet nothings murmured in his ear at night. Tries to bury it deep in the ground like he did that damned metal arm. (Logically, he knows he’d be more use with it, but the memories of what that arm did- no, what _he_ did with it- are still too raw, too fresh. He needed it gone, and when he said as such, no one objected.) But life after years upon years of being someone else’s tool is hard, but God, he sure as hell is trying.

And Steve- Steve has been there with him through it all. Wonderful, beautiful Steve, who has been with him step for step of putting his life back together. Steve, who refused to give up on him even when he was the Winter Solider. Steve, who told him earnestly that he was his friend while he punched him over and over and over and-

Steve. Who he’s known forever, who he lost and who lost him. Steve, who looks at him with those clear blue eyes full of affection and cups his face gently before kissing him breathless. Steve, who has been a self-sacrificing bastard his entire life, who would do anything to save his closest and oldest friend (Even after the things Bucky’s done, the peoples he’s killed, even after what the Winter Soldier did to _him_ -).

Steve, who has always, always been his one and only. Steve, who he’s loved since he was a scrawny little kid picking fights with jerks twice his size but who didn’t have even half the heart he did.

For Bucky, it’s always been Steve. And as for Steve, well, maybe it’s always been Bucky.

(He’s starting to believe that, and that he deserves this man. With every kiss, and touch, and whisper Steve gives him. He’s starting to believe.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Helpful crit is more than welcome.  
> I plan on making a kinda-companion piece to this of Steve and Bucky boning, so look forward to that I guess.  
> EDIT: Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I want to reply to comments, but I don't want to add more and make it look like a bunch of people commented...  
> Also, I'm working on the sequel, but it's.... not working out haha. No muse or friends with common interests to talk about it with, so I don't have much inspiration. However! I do have other Steve/Bucky boning fics planned, so one way or another, they will bang B)


End file.
